


To Tease A Fledgling

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Dracula Untold (2014), Luke Evans (Actor), Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fledglings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love If You Squint, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was midnight when Vladimir decided to finally feed. He found a sixteen year old girl who was about to be raped, he intervened & offered her a chance for vengeance.</p><p>"No." She replied, straightening her clothing.</p><p>He looked at her shocked, "Is it not vengeance you seek? You know their faces-"</p><p>She shook her head, "Vengeance fixes nothing. However, your gift, I would be grateful to have it, to live as you do." She said peaking his curiosity.</p><p>"Can you really kill a person, without guilt? I've had this curse for centuries, & cannot not care about my victim's life." Vlad admitted lowly.</p><p>"I'm not like you." She replied, "I have no reason to be alive in this world, my family hardly notices me anymore. Death, whether in the ground or undead, is much better than living on this pitiful planet with such weak people. Please, I'll be your little servant, your companion- just turn me before the death of a teen girl appears on your television." She said bluntly.</p><p>Vlad stared at her in real interest, "Fine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tease A Fledgling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making drabbles for these two now cx

"Lancaster!" Vladimir yelled from downstairs. Something fell with a loud thud, then something else that shattered, then grumbling, & another thud before the teen's bedroom down flew open. It knocking loudly against the wall, & probably leaving a sizeable hole.

"Quit your yelling! I hear yah!" She yelled back, tying back her shoulder length hair into a sloppy bun. Vlad smiled at her flustered state as she glared at him, panting as if just finishing a marathon.

"What were you doing in your room, you little demon?" He asked with a raised brow. She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, foot tapping the hardwood floors.

"Nothing, why must I always be doing something?" She asked back.

"Because, anytime you take forever to come down from your dungeon, & when things fall, you're usually up to no good." He stated from past experiences with his fledgling.

"My bedroom you mean? And of course I'm up to no good! I'm a vampire, the spawn of Satan!" She said gesturing wildly at well... Him.

He gasped in mock hurt, "I am not the devil, you little brat. If anyone's the devil here than it's you." Vlad countered, pushing her slightly. Bad idea. Jasper never liked being pushed around, it was one way to tick her off in seconds. She pounced on him, causing them to both crash into the floor.

"Take it back!" She said pinning him to the floor. Vlad's expression went flat before a laugh bubbled up, rumbling through his chest & the teen on top of him. Jasper raised a brow in confusion, the distraction enough for him to turn the tables & flip her onto her back, wrists held tightly in one hand.

"Nope, you're a little spawn of Satan." He said chuckling lowly, "Now, are you going to agree with me, or make this harder than it needs to be?" Jasper arched against him, trying to free herself feebly.

"I'm a fighter..." she muttered looking at him with brown eyes.

"Well, you're not putting up a fight now." He said using his free hand to place over her throat. She smirked.

"I WILL WITHHOLD THE INTIMATE ACTIONS FOR TWO MONTHS!" Vlad's smile was both metaphorically & literally smacked off his face, green eyes narrowing.

"Lies! Even you can't resist for that long," Vlad replied, smirking back, revealing his fangs. Jasper looked away from him, closing her eyes, & lifting her chin upwards defiantly.

"Oh, can't I?" Vlad stayed silent at the challenging tone in her voice. "That's what I thought, suck my fuck beotch." She giggles at his confused state before exploding into bats that raced upstairs, slamming the door behind them. Vlad looked on in amusement as she yelped in pain, a bat's wing having gotten caught in the closed door.

"How graceful you are darling!" Vlad said teasingly.

"Fuck you Vlad!" A muffled reply came. He only laughed harder, tears springing to his eyes.

"What time love?" He questioned. Jasper could be heard grumbling as she stomped around her room. Vlad stood up, straightening his clothing, "I'm glad I offered to turn you that night." He murmured to himself, wiping away a tear of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos welcome ^-^


End file.
